Team HSTJ
by SjinXephonis
Summary: Team HSTJ four males who are very powerful with both weapons and semblances are ready to take part in the Battle for Vale
1. Pre-Story

Team HSTJ

Pre-Story

In the once peaceful land of Vale rests a monster. A Grimm Dragon. The kingdom was overrun and the people of the four lands of Remnant are afraid. Only the Atlas army and the hunters and huntresses of Beacon can stand up to the looming threat of war, death and destruction, threatening to overwhelm the world. Whilst Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren head to Mistral to fight the enemy who destroyed Vale, Team HSTJ a graduated hunter's team from Beacon are asked to come help take Vale back from the Grimm. With the help of the reaming hunters and huntresses, the Atlas army and some fighters from all the lands. It will be a slow war and constant attacks from both Grimm and the White Fang weren't going to help. Then of course there is the looming threat of a giant frozen Grimm Dragon, and if it should come unfrozen, then Vale would be lost.


	2. Chapter One: New Orders

Chapter One: New Orders

The ship flew through the air at high velocity speeds. 'Woohoo' Yelled Hamish as he piloted the ship through a 360 barrel-roll, backflip, and loopy-loop. 'Hey Hamish' came Tristan's voice in his headset. 'We've got an important message form Ironwood coming through' Hamish levelled the craft, put auto-pilot on, and accepted the call. The screen revealed General James Ironwood, leader of the Atlas army, Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen and a few students in the background. 'Hello team HSTJ (hostage). Have you seen the news?' Ironwood asked 'Yeah' Hamish replied 'Heard your perfect robot army fucked up. Heard you lost control of them and the Grimm beat you guys. Heard innocents were killed. Heard even with your battleships you lost Vale to the Grimm and the White Fang. Heard Ozpin's missing. And its's all your fault. So what fucking business do you have with the best hunters in Remnant, and the best team ever known?' Ironwood was stunned. Not one person-except for Qrow- ever spoke to him that way. Qrow took over 'Kid, we agree that someone messed up but that's in the past. We called you because we need your help. We need HSTJ to take down the Grimm and the White Fang. We've lost too many people. Now we need you.' 'Let me tie up loose ends and I'll be there in two days.' The video call ended. 'Hey Tristan, do you want me to drop the bass?' 'Sure let me just strap in first' came the reply. 'Okay I'm ready let's go' Tristan said. Hamish pulled back on the controls and brought the ship into a steep climb. When the ship was completely vertical, Hamish cut the engines and let the ship drop backwards, downwards. The ship flipped and spun this way and that but it was kept in the control of a true pilot. 500ft above the ground, Hamish threw on the engines, and landed the craft with expert precision. 'Call Justis and Sam'

'Hey Sam, just how undercover do we need to be?' whispered Justis 'Enough to find out what the White Fang is up to here in Mistral. Because if they co-ordinate an attack with the Grimm like in Vale Mistral will fall, and we would have two shithole's to deal with. We know there are more Grimm Dragon's that are hibernating.' 'Okay so once we get to this meeting place and speak to this guy we are done?' 'Yes we will be able to have a good rest once we meet the guy here.' Upon arrival the two were swarmed with White Fang. Sam drew his Rapier which could fire blasts of dust. Justis drew his dual sabres which ignited as well as connected into a bow. Then what appeared to be the leader stepped forward. 'My name is… Chad, I am the supreme ruler of the pitiful dogs called the White Fang. At least in Mistral that is. So you're the two men who have been fighting my men and stopping our operations and giving us a whole lot of trouble.' 'I suppose you could look at it that way' 'What do you want?' Chad asked. 'We both want the same things and we are here to come up with a plan that will benefit both of us, but we have to know if we can trust you. The White Fang have gone quiet, why?' Sam asked 'How can I trust you with that information?' Chad replied. 'Well we contacted you. You picked a time and place, which you could have set a trap at. Also we could already have killed you.' Sam said without any hesitation nor did he lie. 'Hahahahahaha' Chad laughed. 'You killed us. Don't make me laugh, but tell you what you two versus us two.' He said motioning to the hawk-faced girl behind him. 'Let's duel it out right…' A phone rang. Sam pulled out the ringing scroll, answered it and put it to his ear. A muffled voice yelled at the other end of the line. 'Yes sir, Understood sir. Yes we are with them now sir.' The voice spoke briefly on the other end 'Okay sir, we will meet there in an hour.' Sam said before hanging up the scroll. 'If we're going to duel, it'll have to be quick, we have somewhere better to be.' 'Fine Charlotte get ready, oh she's a mute but has one hell of a bite.' Chad said. 'That was Hamish' Sam whispered into Justis' ear ' We got a job, time to tie up loose ends.' Justis nodded and drew his dual slightly curved sabres that were the length of a longsword, with a slightly broader blade, and curves at the max of a 35 degree angle, the blades connected at the bottom's to form a bow, the bow also had a gear's to change itself into a scythe. Sam withdrew a sword that was a rapier with the length of a longsword and has a broader blade then a rapier. The crossbar was a pure silver pommel. Justis connected the swords into a bow and fired an arrow at Chad. Sam summoned up a glyph his semblance, his glyph was black the sign of a forbidden glyph type user. Sam used a glyph of force and sent it directly at Charlotte. Chad caught the arrow and threw it to the ground, an amazing feat as the arrow was formed of dust. Charlotte took the blast full on but it had no effect on her. Chad withdrew a Warhammer and Charlotte took her Gargantuan Axe of her back. One on one battles where Justis deflected the Warhammer, and Sam dodged the Axe. These two were graduates from Beacon academy- School for Hunter's. They both soon learnt the semblances of their foes. Chad's semblance involved absorbing extra strength from rage after a failed attack. Sam realised that with Charlotte's semblance of force he couldn't get close to her as she pushed him and pulled him around throwing him out of balance and leaving him unable to attack. Sam was thrown backwards and Justis dodged backwards to avoid a head crushing blow. They collided. 'Reverse.' Sam called 'Reverse.' Justis replied and extended his bow out into the scythe. Sam grabbed the handle near the blade and spun himself towards Chad. Justis swung his scythe in that direction adding momentum to Sam. Sam smashed right into Chad, Chad went down. Justis had gone in to battle Charlotte and she tried to throw him around but Justis didn't move. He controlled air as his semblance. Justis slowly approached her as she realised she couldn't beat him with her semblance she prepared her axe. The axe and the scythe were almost the same size and were definitely too big for both of them. Charlotte was having a hard time matching the speed that Justis was swinging his scythe with a speed and ferocity that Charlotte had to keep moving back. Soon she felt a wall on her back and she dropped her Axe and surrended. On Sam's side Chad was missing the nimble speedster who was racing around and slashing him up. Chad was on the rage of self-destructing when Sam stopped. He pointed his rapier at Chad and focused his mind on Glyphs, and he created eight glyphs in a circle around Chad. He leapt from one and slashed Chad disappearing into another, He kept slashing at Chad who had no idea which of the eight glyph's Sam was going to come from. Sam came from behind him and slashed towards Chad's head. He ducked but realised that it was that sign of weakness that told Sam he knew he had won. 'Well it was nice knowing you' Sam said then with an unexpected turn of events and faster than you can see speed, both the White Fang leader's fell unconscious. After another five minutes the White Fang who were there were also defeated. One was left conscious. 'The White Fang have a new leader. Us. Lay low and wait for our signal. Oh and who was your old boss?' 'A woman she planned to attack Atlas next her name is Cin…' An arrow flew out of nowhere striking the soldier through the chest killing him instantly. There was no assassin in sight. 'Leave it we've got to go' Justis said. Five minutes later watching from a nearby rooftop Justis and Sam watched as Atlas army soldiers arrested all the unconscious White Fang. An hour after the phone call the Ship carrying all of team HSTJ was on its way to Vale.


	3. Chapter Two: Reunion and Recon

Sorry guys this is a really long one but hope you enjoy.

Chapter Two: Reunion and Recon

When the ship touched down in Vale, a small crowd had gathered. General James Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen and all the hunters and huntresses who hadn't gone home were waiting at the landing pad a couple of minutes away from the camp.

Team HSTJ exited the ship. Hamish headed straight to Ironwood with his fist curled up into a ball. Both Sam and Tristan struggled to stop him. Justis stood facing Qrow. 'Hey Dad.' He said. 'Hey kid.' Qrow replied. There was an awkward silence for ten seconds 'You've made a good name for yourself Kid.' Qrow said 'Couldn't have done it without my team.' Justis replied.

Qrow looked at the other three members of HSTJ 'Yeah.' He muttered as Hamish kept throwing punches at Ironwood and Sam and Tristan still struggled to hold him back. 'Right. Hey, I got a little job for you.' 'Yeah dad anything.' Justis said always eager to try and earn his pride, respect and acceptance. 'Remember your cousin Yang. Well she had a small, uh, mishap, during the battle, she lost her right arm. And now she has gone depressed. Can you look after her for me? I've got to go after Ruby, coz she's gone to fight an enemy she can't beat.' 'Sure dad.' Justis replied.

'Knew I could count on you Son.' Qrow said. 'Hey Ironwood. May I leave now?' 'Yes Qrow go after your niece.' Ironwood replied. Qrow stalked off to the forested area near the camp. Soon he disappeared from sight.

'HSTJ (hostage) aside from myself, Miss Goodwitch and these gathered Hunters and Huntresses, we will be receiving several squads of soldiers, and General Winter.' Ironwood declared.

Sam's face paled at the name "Winter". Sam and winter were twins, Sam was a runt and used the forbidden glyph technique, and their father disowned Sam, winter would recognise Sam right away and Sam feared that he might be taken back.

'To be fair Sir' Justis said seeing Sam's face pale 'HSTJ will be more than enough to clear Vale by ourselves. No need for endangerment to lives.' 'Once that Grimm Dragon is taken care of you can annihilate all Grimm, but that thing seems to be attracting more and more Grimm. So for now we need all the help we can get.' HSTJ was silent. 'Come now, to the camp.' Ironwood added.

The camp was only small, but it was well defended there was a wall with towers to spot incoming trouble. There was one and two man tents dotting the small maybe hundred square meters of clearing. At one end was a large command pavilion tent set up. The landing pad was only a two minute walk away.

Only 30 people inhabited the area including now HSTJ, Ironwood, Glynda, and the Hunters and Huntresses. Which included Sun, Neptune, Coco, Velvet and Yatsuhashi, as well as a few more. 'Well Fuck.' Was Sam's instant response.

Five minutes later HSTJ was suiting up for a little recon mission. Hamish was putting on his Greaves and Gauntlets, both a cool blue fire colour. Sam was sharpening his long-rapier-sword with a whetstone. Tristan was sitting there calmly, tapping his foot, his dual sword desert eagles already ready in his back sheathes. Justis was checking his bow for any wear and tear.

Two Hunter's had offered to scout them around town, of course they were the two must glory seeking Hunter's there were, Sun and Neptune. Both were eager to do their share of the battle to come.

The group of six ventured off into the city. It was meant to be a recon mission, which called for stealth and quiet. Unfortunately when there is hundreds of Grimm infesting a city the chances of battle are almost a hundred percent no matter how quiet or stealthy you are.

'The Grimm Dragon appears to be frozen or sleeping atop the tower of Beacon, which is now where Ozpin's office used to be. To get there will be a hard task. Then we have to find a way to kill the thing.' Sun whispered.

'So because more Grimm are coming to the city the sooner the better, hmm?' Tristan asked. 'That's the conclusion I came to.' Sun replied 'So we have to take a group. Fight through the town. Fight through the School. Fight up the school. Kill the dragon. Just calling it now people are going to die.' Justis said 'Hey guys can we discuss the plan at camp? For now let's not attract the Grimm's attention' Sam said.

They were traveling down the road and a few Beowulf Grimm showed up. 'Too late.' Hamish said as Beowulf's appeared all around the group, leaving no exits possible. Sun drew his nun chuck- quarterstaff- sawn-off shotgun. Neptune drew his Trident which was also a sniper rifle and electric Taser.

HSTJ each picked a direction and perfectly in sync they drew their weapons, stood in battle stances, and prepared to defeat the overwhelming numbers of Beowulf's. Justis sliced up Beowulf's whilst firing arrows. Tristan shot Beowulf's as he sliced them up. Sam was slicing and dicing the Beowulf's, and Hamish was punching and kicking completely destroying any Grimm who came near him.

Sun and Neptune had not much to do, HSTJ had it under control. After three minutes the group let down their weapons from attack to relax. All the Beowulf were dead. '47.' Justis said who counted all the numbers. Justis replaced his bow on his back strap. Tristan placed his swords in the back holsters. Sam wiped his rapier on a corner of his cloak, and Hamish unclenched his fists. Sun and Neptune holstered their weapons.

The group set off again and they encountered no more Grimm. The group got as close as possible to the school which was across from the main courtyard inside a coffee shop. Justis had his scythe extended and was surveying the courtyard. Hamish stood behind him looking through a pair of binoculars with infra-red and night-vision settings.

'Hmm. Yes. Good. What the fuck am I looking for?' He said 'The rooftop on infra-red should show the Grimm Dragon as a white blob.' Justis said without breaking his surveillance, nor a second thought.

'I give up.' Hamish replied and tossed the binoculars to Sam. 'I'll leave it to you to find out what's going on.' 'Right-O.' Sam replied. 'We'll scope it out just make sure you send us some supplies and we will stay here.' Sam said.

'We'll be back tomorrow' Hamish said. 'Tristan let's get back to camp.' 'Okay. Come on Sun, Neptune.' The four headed for the door. 'Take your time!' Sam called to them.


	4. Chapter Three: What Grimm? White Fang?

this ones seems really short in contrast to the last one. Sorry for the bad average

Chapter Three: What Grimm? White Fang?

Sun, Neptune, Tristan and Hamish were heading down the street back to the camp. They were in the middle of town when they encountered more Grimm. This time there were 20 Beowulf's and ten Ursa's.

It took them only a short amount of time to destroy the Grimm, longer than when HSTJ is all together but Sun and Neptune fought quite strongly. 'Let's get out of here before anything else shows up.' 'Too late.' Hamish said for the second time that day. This time it was a Goliath, a massive Grimm mammoth.

'Watch out those things travel in herds!' Sun called. 'This one's alone!' Hamish yelled back. 'Yeah, except for the White Fang who lured it here!' Tristan said. Sure enough White Fang appeared from the rooftops and leaped down to attack the Hunters. Tristan had an uncanny sense he knew when the white Fang were about.

'Sun, Neptune, can you handle those white Fang for a short amount of time?' Hamish asked. 'Sure, we'll do it.' Was the reply. Hamish shot-gunned into the hair and double upper-cutted the Goliath. Sun turned to Tristan but he had disappeared from sight. He pulled his nun chucks out and began to fight off the White Fang. Neptune beside him was swinging his Trident and taking down the enemy.

Hamish was punching and kicking whenever he could get an attack in. Tristan kept darting in and out of shadows to slash at the beast or a White Fang. The mammoth was the stronger being and it sent Hamish flying. 'That hurt.' Hamish said getting up. Tristan realizing what was about to happen changed his attack course to the White Fang. They went down in a matter of seconds and those who remained ran for it. Tristan, Sun and Neptune turned to look at the Goliath.

Hamish stood there. He was looking at the Goliath who was looking at him. 'Arggh!' He yelled. His eyebrows slanted in anger. His eyes were engulfed in a blue fire and Hamish shot-gunned into the air and punched the Goliath in the chin. The Goliath went up onto its hind legs from the force of the blow. Hamish then sweeping, roundhouse kicked the Goliath in the neck. The Goliaths head was blown clean off from the force of the blow.

Hamish turned the fire still in his eyes he looked straight at Sun, Neptune and Tristan and began running towards them. Tristan reached into his pocket and stood in front of Sun and Neptune. Withdrawing his hand he let the dust he had fly into Hamish's face. His face instantly relaxed, as his mind became high. 'Strongest dust in the world. Only thing to bring him out of berserker fire rage.' Tristan explained.

'Woohoo, man that is some good shit!' Hamish yelled. "shut up we need to get out of here idiot.' Tristan said. 'Okay, let's go!' Hamish said. And he took off running. Sun, Neptune and Tristan had to run after him. They arrived at the camp quickly but Hamish kept running. 'Tell them we've gone for a run. We'll be back later!' Tristan called as he kept running after Hamish.


End file.
